1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to volatile material diffusers, and more particularly, to volatile material diffusers for dispensing one or more volatile materials from one or more containers.
2. Description of the Background
A multitude of volatile material diffusion devices or diffusers exist in the marketplace. Many of such devices are passive devices that require only ambient air flow to disperse the liquid active material therein. Other devices are battery-powered or receive household power via a plug extending from the device. A cord may be coupled between the plug and the device, or the plug may be mounted directly on the device.
Various means for dispensing volatile materials from volatile material diffusers are also known in the art. For example, some diffusers include a heating element for heating a volatile material to promote vaporization thereof. Other diffusers employ a fan or blower to generate air flow to direct volatile material out of the diffuser into the surrounding environment. In another type of diffuser, one or more volatile materials may be emitted from the diffuser using a bolus generator that delivers a pulse of air to eject a scent ring. Still other diffusers that dispense volatile materials utilize ultrasonic means to dispense the volatile materials therefrom. In addition, other diffusers utilize more than one of these means to vaporize and/or disperse volatile materials.
In the past, such means have been utilized to dispense one or more volatile materials from a single diffuser. Multiple volatile materials have been used to prevent habituation, which is a phenomenon that occurs when a person becomes used to a particular volatile material such that they no longer perceive that volatile material.
One such device for emitting multiple volatile materials includes a multi-aroma cartridge having a frame with sections containing absorbent material saturated with different fragrances. The cartridge is inserted into a device having heaters disposed beneath each of the sections containing absorbent material. The heaters are actuated to dispense different fragrances.
One multi-fragrancing device includes two containers each having a wick extending therefrom and in contact with fragrances with the containers. Ring heaters are disposed around each of the wicks to vaporize fragrance disposed within the respective wicks. Energy is continuously supplied to a first of the heaters to continuously supply a first of the fragrances and energy is intermittently supplied to a second of the heaters to intermittently supply a second of the fragrances. The intermittent supply of the second fragrance prevents habituation with respect to the first fragrance by periodically supplying the second fragrance.
A further multi-fragrancing device includes first and second containers having first and second wicks respectively extending therefrom and in contact with first and second volatile materials disposed in the first and second containers, respectively. First and second heaters are disposed adjacent the first and second wicks, respectively, wherein the first and second heaters are alternately energized to alternately vaporize and disperse the first and second fragrances. In this device, the alternation of fragrances for a period of time, such as between 15 minutes and 2 hours, prevents habituation with respect to both of the fragrances.
Another multi-fragrancing device utilizes both heat and air flow to vaporize and disperse fragrances. Two containers having wicks extending therefrom and in contact with fragrances in the containers are disposed within the device. One or more heaters are disposed adjacent the wicks and one or more fans are disposed behind the wicks. A wall is disposed above the wicks to allow vaporized fragrance therethrough for dispersion by the one or more fans. The wall prevents air flow from the fan from cooling the heaters and/or wicks.